


Hold Firm

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Role Reversal Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bespin, Gen, planning stages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's thoughts during the Bespin duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Firm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notrandomusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notrandomusername/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Originally written for hikarinotsubasa (or hikarific, on Livejournal) -- requesting some part of the Bespin duel. Mostly a bit of a sketch on my part -- let's say I'm still in the planning stages of the RR-verse. Sort of.

  
Vader was close. Far too close. Anakin could practically smell him -- could hear his harsh breathing in the shadows. And for a moment, he hesitated. Even now, he knew what Vader was trying to do -- goading him on, tempting him, trying to have him give into the power of the Dark Side.  
  
Not that that was hard. Anakin had no desire to go to the Dark Side, and yet every time, Vader came so close, too close, to making him break. Vader seemed to hate him -- or at the very least, he was enjoying  
  
 _far too much_  
  
the prospect of seeing the last hope of the Rebellion  
  
 _although Anakin didn't understand why; surely there were others?_  
  
fall. And considering Naboo, considering Mimban, considering...everything, it would be a miracle if Anakin *didn't* crack.  
  
Yet he couldn't. He couldn't. He had to keep fighting -- had to stay strong, for Padme and the others. For Yoda and Han. Even now, thinking of Yoda, he smiled. _Mind what you have learned,_ Yoda had said before Anakin had left for certain doom, _Save you it can!_  
  
 _Don't give into hate, kid. We can't lose you, not like we did Vader..._  
  
So even now, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and beckoned towards Vader with a smile. _Come, oh Great Dark Lord,_ he mocked quietly. _Show me what you've got._


End file.
